Wendy Richard Pictorial Filmography
This is the pictorial filmography of Wendy Richard. Please note that all films without available pictures have been omitted. FILMS wendy richard the contact.jpg|Joyce in The Contact (1963)|link=The Contact wendy richard don't i look like a lord's son.jpg|The Girl in Don't I Look Like A Lord's Son? (1964)|link=Don't I Look Like A Lord's Son? wendy richard help.png|Drama Student in Help! (1965) (scene cut)|link=Help! wendy richard doctor in clover.jpg|Nurse in Doctor In Clover (1966)|link=Doctor In Clover wendy richard no blade of grass.png|Clara Pirrie in No Blade of Grass (1970)|link=No Blade of Grass wendy richard on the buses film.png|Housewife in On the Buses (1971)|link=On the Buses (film) wendy richard gumshow.jpg|Anne Scott in Gumshoe (1971)|link=Gumshoe wendy richard carry on matron.png|Miss Willing in Carry On Matron (1972)|link=Carry On Matron wendy richard bless this house.jpg|Carol in Bless This House (1972)|link=Bless This House (film) wendy richard carry on girls.png|Ida Downes in Carry On Girls (1973)|link=Carry On Girls wendy richard are you being served film.png|Miss Brahms in Are You Being Served? (1977)|link=Are You Being Served? (film) TELEVISION wendy richard saturday spectacular.jpg|Girl in Saturday Spectacular; Episode: Sammy Meets the Girls (1961)|link=Saturday Spectacular: Sammy Meets the Girls wendy richard the arthur haynes show.png|Ida in The Arthur Haynes Show; Episode: Episode #11.3 (1962)|link=The Arthur Haynes Show: Episode #11.3 wendy richard harper's west one.jpg|Susan Sullivan in Harper's West One (1962)|link=Harper's West One wendy richard itv television playhouse.png|Factory Girl in ITV Television Playhouse; Episode: The Wedding Dress (1963)|link=ITV Television Playhouse''; Episode: The Wedding Dress wendy richard danger man.png|Sue in ''Danger Man; Episode: Don't Nail Him Yet (1964)|link=Danger Man: Don't Nail Him Yet wendy richard the likely lads.png|Lynn in The Likely Lads; Episode: Last of the Big Spenders (1965)|link=The Likely Lads: Last of the Big Spenders wendy richard pardon the expression.png|Girl with Dog in Pardon the Expression; Episode: Rustle of Spring (1966)|link=Pardon the Expression: Rustle of Spring wendy richard weavers green.png|Jean in Weavers Green; Episode: Episode #1.31 (1966)|link=Weavers Green: Episode #1.31 wendy richard up pompeii.jpg|Soppia in Up Pompeii!; Episode: The Ides of March (1970)|link=Up Pompeii!: The Ides of March wendy richard dad's army 1.png|Edith Parish in Dad's Army; Episode: The Two and a Half Feathers (1970)|link=Dad's Army: The Two and a Half Feathers wendy richard dad's army 2.png|Edith Parish in Dad's Army; Episode: Mum's Army (1970)|link=Dad's Army: Mum's Army wendy richard please sir.png|Rita in Please Sir!; Episode: The Pruning Of The Hedges (1971)|link=Please Sir!: The Pruning Of The Hedges wendy richard on the buses.jpg|Elsie in On the Buses; Episode: The Busmen's Ball (1971)|link=On the Buses: 'The Busmen's Ball wendy richard are you being served pilot.png|Miss Brahms in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Pilot Episode (1972)|link=Are You Being Served?: Pilot Episode wendy richard dad's army 3.png|Shirley in Dad's Army; Episode: The King Was in His Counting House (1972)|link=Dad's Army: The King Was in His Counting House wendy richard the fenn street gang.png|Myrna in The Fenn Street Gang; Episode; Is That A Proposal, Eric? (1973)|link=The Fenn Street Gang: Is That A Proposal, Eric? wendy richard are you being served dear sexy knickers.jpg.png|Miss Brahms in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Dear Sexy Knickers (1973)|link=Are You Being Served?: Dear Sexy Knickers wendy richard bowler.jpg|Greta in Bowler; Episode: Members Only (1973)|link=Bowler: Members Only wendy richard dad's army 4.png|Shirley in Dad's Army; Episode: My British Buddy (1973)|link=Dad's Army: My British Buddy wendy richard not on your nellie.png|Doris in Not On Your Nellie; Episode: ? (1975) wendy richard the dick emery show.png|Flirtatious Lady in The Dick Emery Show; (1975) wendy richard whodunnit.png|Phyllis Collier in Whodunnit?; Episode: A Safe Way To Die (1978)|link=Whodunnit: A Safe Way To Die wendy richard spooner's patch.png|Girl in Spooner's Patch; Episode: The Morning After (1979)|link=Spooner's Patch: The Morning After wendy richard west country tales.png|Mother in West Country Tales; Episode: With Love, Belinda (1983)|link=West Country Tales: With Love, Belinda wendy richard aybs goodbye mrs slocombe.png|Miss Brahms in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Goodbye Mrs Slocombe (1985)|link=Are You Being Served?: Goodbye Mrs Slocombe wendy richard eastenders first episode.png|Pauline Fowler in EastEnders; Episode: Murder In Albert Square (1985)|link=EastEnders: Murder In Albert Square wendy richard aybs grounds for divorce.png|Miss Brahms in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Grounds For Divorce (1985)|link=Are You Being Served?: Grounds For Divorce wendy richard grace and favour 1.png|Miss Brahms in Grace & Favour; Episode: The Inheritance (1992)|link=Grace & Favour: The Inheritance wendy richard doctor who.png|Pauline Fowler in Doctor Who; Episode: Dimensions In Time (1993)|link=Doctor Who: Dimensions In Time wendy richard e.png|Pauline Fowler in EastEnders; Episode: Episode dated 6 January 2003 (2003)|link=EastEnders: Episode dated 6 January 2003 wendy richard eastenders 25 december 2006.png|Pauline Fowler in EastEnders; Episode: Christmas Day 2006: Part 2 (2006)|link=EastEnders: Christmas Day 2006: Part 2 wendy richard here comes the queen.png|Lillian Wills in Here Comes The Queen; Episode: Pilot Episode (2008)|link=Here Comes The Queen: Episode 1 wendy richard benidorm.png|Sylvia in Benidorm; Episode: Episode #2.5 (2008)|link=Benidorm: Episode #2.5 wendy richard agatha christie's marple.jpg|Mrs Crump in Agatha Christie's Marple; Episode: A Pocketful of Rye (2009)|link=Agatha Christie's Marple: A Pocketful of Rye